


Hogwarts Sendoff: September 1, 1991

by writermegs17



Series: Jily lives AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The events leading up to Harry boarding the  train to Hogwarts on his first year, surrounded by his loved ones. Part of my Jily Lives AU.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Jily lives AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058504
Kudos: 20





	Hogwarts Sendoff: September 1, 1991

It’s September 1st , 1991 and eleven year old Harry wakes up absolutely giddy with excitement and anticipation. Today is the day he starts his first year at Hogwarts. He’s been marking the days off his calendar all summer and he can’t believe it’s finally here. He quickly runs down the stairs to find his mother making pancakes, the muggle way, like she has always done on special occasions.

“There’s my boy, are you excited for your first year at school.” Lily asks him, beaming.

“Yes, I’ll miss you though, mum. And dad. But mostly you.”

“That’s my boy! Always keep your dad’s ego at bay.”

“Evans, you’re pinning Harry against me on this glorious day, no fair!” James says dramatically.

“Dad,it’s not fair that I can’t bring my broom to school.” Harry says flatly.

“First years don’t play on the house teams, son. You’ll hardly miss it. Besides, I have some other surprises I think you’ll find much more exciting.” His father says.

“Really? I don’t think there are many things that are more exciting than a broomstick.”

James simply smirks. “Trust me, you’ll love them.” 

“Do try to be more careful than your father and godfather at school, darling.” Lily says

“Uncle Remus was a Marauder too, Mum.”

“Of course, but Remus and myself were supremely better at not getting caught, you see.”

James smiles. “It’s true Harry, stealth little firecracker, your mum is. Snuck right up on me.”

Harry practically bursts into laughter. “That’s not true, you started chasing after mum in first year, _everyone_ knows that.”

Harry’s father feigns embarrassment and then chuckles “Someone’s been wheedling too many stories out of Moony and Padfoot.” 

“They’re good stories, even Nova likes them and she can’t even talk yet.” Harry says, referring to his baby cousin, whom Sirius and Remus adopted in January.

“That poor little girl, she’s going to get sick of your mum and me always being over because we’ll be so bored without you here.”

“I’m going to write loads, I promise.”

Lily grins “You’d better, or I’ll send a howler.”

“Don’t think she’s playing, son. I’ve been on the receiving end of one of your mother’s howlers, nasty business those are.” James says chuckling.

“In my defense, you and Padfoot almost set the house on fire.

“It was an accident.”

“So darling, what are you looking forward to most at school?” Lily inquires.

“I don’t know, all of it, except I do wish Professor Snape wasn’t teaching potions. He sounds like a real bully, and bullies shouldn’t teach.”

“Love, if he says anything to you, I’ll send _him_ a howler.”

“Or dad could just teach me how to hex him.”

James laughs, but Lily remains firm “There’ll be no need for that.” She says.

“But he called you a-“ Harry argues.

“Your mum’s right, look I can’t stand the man, but if he thinks you’re just like me, he’ll just give you trouble.” James adds.

Lily smiles “Besides, I think you’ll have plenty of backup if you get into any problems.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

James gives his son a knowing smirk “You’ll find out soon enough.” 

XXX

By the time the Potter’s get to Kings Cross, Harry’s already added the two way mirror and the invisibility cloak to his most prized possessions, and can hardly wait to board the train. Currently though, he’s playing a serious round of peek-a-boo with his baby cousin Nova.

“Don’t get too big while I’m gone, and don’t let the extra visits from mum and dad drive you nuts.” Harry coos, kissing the baby on the cheek.

“She’s really going to miss you. She’ll get bored surrounded by all grownups.” Sirius says happily 

“Padfoot, since when are you a grownup.” Harry quips

“Fair point, however, I do think you’ll hardly be able to miss me, and Moony and the little cub.”

“Wait hang on, Mum and Dad hinted at that earlier. What are you keeping from me?”

Remus beams, “We’re moving to Hogsmeade.” 

Harry furrows his brow. “But why, you love living in muggle London.”

“Well I got a job.” Remus continues.

“Doing what?”

“Teaching, at Hogwarts.”

Harry grins “No way! _You’re_ the yet to be announced Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?”

“The very same.”

“So, I can come see you whenever I want?”

“Well, on Saturday nights for dinner, you’re mum and dad don’t want you spending all of your free time with us.” Sirius says

Harry smiles “Still brilliant.”

“Well then, Moony and I will see you soon.”

“Okay, Harry dear, you have everything you need, owl, trunk, wand, robes, etc.” Lily says.

“I have everything. I promise.” Harry says, hugging his mum.

“Well , _almost_ everything.” James says, pulling out a very familiar magic piece of parchment.

“You’re giving me the map, no way?!” Harry squeals 

“Of course, you’re a true Marauder, it’s in your blood.”

“Thanks Dad!”

“You’re welcome, but if you use it maliciously Moony is under strict orders to confiscate it immediately, understand?”

“Definitely. Only for adventures, I promise.” 

“Good. I’m really going to miss you, my boy.”

“I’ll miss you too dad. Don’t let mom get too sad I’m gone.”

“Never.” James says, helping Harry into a compartment on the train.”

Lily smiles “Be brave, be smart, and be kind, my little fawn.”

Harry hurriedly hugs his mother before the train leaves “Always Mum, I love you 

Lily kisses his cheek. “I love you more.” She says, waving at him until the train passes, and then turning to James 

“I do hope he’ll be alright, don’t you?” She says

James puts an arm around his wife and smiles “Lily, our boy defeated the Dark Lord for eternity as a mere infant, Hogwarts will be a breeze.”

  
  



End file.
